This invention relates to an auxiliary lenses unit for glasses.
There are well-known auxiliary lenses units for glasses, for exemple colored lenses, to superpose on the lenses of normal glasses, which essentially include a supporting central body fitted with pincers to join the unit to the glasses and connected with the bridge joining the two auxiliary lenses. There are also well-known auxiliary lenses units whose pincers have a particular structure with elastic springs or the like, so that the only operation by two fingers of one hand may allow the pincers to open in order to connect or disconnect the glasses unit.
But these auxiliary lenses units are rather complex, encumbering, heavy and expensive, because of their structural configuration.
Moreover there are well-known auxiliary lenses units, where the lenses can rotate between a lower end position, where they completely cover the lenses of the glasses, and an upper end position where they keep lifted from the lenses of the glasses and out of the field of view of the bearer's eyes. Yet these auxiliary lenses units exhibit a drawback which causes the wear of the members in reciprocal rotation: after an extended period of use, the auxiliary lenses cannot remain in the upper position steadily, but they tend to fall back to the lower position from gravity.